mariofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros.
'''Super Mario Bros. - pierwsza gra prezentująca Mushroom Kingdom, ukazująca postacie jak Bowser, Księżniczka Peach oraz przeciwnicy: Goomba, Koopa Troopa i inni przeciwnicy. Super Mario Bros. to najlepiej sprzedająca się gra na świecie i była odpowiedzialna za sukces konsoli Nintendo Entertainment System. Sprzedano ponad 40.23 mln kopii na całym świecie. Gra powróciła w lutym 2016 roku w wersji HD. Fabuła Pewnego dnia, Bowser, wielki i potężny przywódca oddziału Koopa Troopa, nawiedza spokojne Mushroom Kingdom. On i jego oddział Koopa byli zazdrośni o piękne królestwo i chcieli je zabrać dla siebie. Aby tego dokonać, Bowser rzucił na królestwo zaklęcie i zamienił wszystkich mieszkańców w bloki, rośliny i inne dziwne przedmioty. Przepowiedziano, że tylko córka Króla Mushroom, Księżniczka Peach może odczynić zaklęcie, więc Bowser ją porwał. Na szczęście heroiczni bracia: Mario i Luigi dowiadują się o katastrofie i ruszają na ratunek. Gracz wciela się w Mario, hydraulika, lub w przypadku drugiego gracza w Luigiego. Celem gry jest przejście wszystkich światów Mushroom Kingdom, pokonanie bądź uniknięcie wszystkich przeciwników i ocalenie księżniczki. Rozgrywka Super Mario Bros. jest podzielone na osiem światów, z czego każdy ma cztery poziomy. Mario musi dojść do końca poziomu przez przeskakiwanie dołów i unikanie przeciwników. Mario może pomagać sobie platformami, schodami oraz trampolinami. Po drodze można znaleźć rury, w które można wejść, by znaleźć się w pokoju z pieniążkami i różnymi bonusami. Po wyjściu z danego pokoju Mario znajduje się dalej na poziomie niż przedtem. Przeciwnikami są Goomby, Koopa Troopa, Buzzy Beetle, Koopa Paratroopa, Bullet Bill, Hammer Bros. oraz Cheep-Cheep. Wszystkie z nich mogą zostać pokonane, gdy się na nie skoczy. Koopy i Buzzy Beetle zostawiają muszlę, którą można użyć do eliminacji przeciwników. Koopy Paratroopy tracą skrzydła po skoczeniu na nie i stają się zwykłymi Koopa Troopami. Inni przeciwnicy to Piranha Plant, Spiny i Lakitu. Trudno je pokonać i z reguły należy ich unikać. Niektóre poziomy znajdują się pod wodą. Mario może tam swobodnie pływać nie obawiając się o tlen. Występują tam tacy przeciwnicy jak Blooper(ośmiornica) i Cheep-Cheep. Można je pokonać jedynie za pomocą kul ognia. Jeśli Mario zostanie zaatakowany, wpadnie w dziurę lub jeśli wyczerpie się limit czasowy, traci życie i znowu zaczyna grę. Moment, w którym ją zacznie zależy od tego, w którym skończył. Może to być początek lub któryś z niewidzialnych checkpointów. Mario może znaleźć różne power-upy w ? Block lub rzadziej ukryte w zwykłych ceglanych blokach. Większość ? Blocków jest widzialna, jednak niektóre pojawiają się dopiero po uderzeniu ich. Przykładem może być 1-UP Mushroom znajdujący się przed pierwszą dziurą w poziomie 1-1. Po zebraniu Mushroom Mario zamienia się w Super Mario. Super Mario może przetrwać jeden atak przeciwnika kosztem zamiany w zwykłego Mario. Jako Super Mario można zebrać Fire Flower. Z Ognistym Kwiatem Mario zamienia się w Fire Mario(Ognisty Mario) i otrzymuje zdolność miotania kulami ognia w przeciwników, w celu zabicia ich z dystansu. Życie można otrzymać zbierając Grzyby 1-Up bądź zbierając 100 żetonów. Ze Starmanem Mario jest nieśmiertelny(wciąż ginie po wyczerpaniu limitu czasu/ wpadnięciu w dziurę) i niszczy przeciwników za dotknięciem. Pod koniec każdego poziomu x-1/2/3(gdzie x to liczba od 1 do 8) znajduje się zamek oraz Flaga. Po wskoczeniu na słup z flagą Mario ściąga flage Bowsera i wchodzi do zamku kończąc poziom. Im wyżej wskoczysz na słup tym więcej dostaniesz punktów. Po zakończeniu poziomu w trybie dwóch graczy, kolej drugiego gracza nadchodzi po śmierci pierwszego, bądź po ukończeniu poziomu. Luigi nie różni się zdolnościami od Mario. Czwarty poziom każdego świata to zamek Bowsera. Zwykle można w nim znaleźć Pasy Ognia(firebars) i Podoboo(kule ognia wyskakujące z lawy). Pod koniec poziomów w światach 1-7 Mario walczy z fałszywym Bowserem a pod koniec planszy 8-4 walczy z prawdziwym królem Bowserem. Mario z reguły nie może zranić Bowsera w żaden inny sposób niż atakując go kulami ognia. Zwykle należy dotknąć topora, który znajduje się po drugiej stronie mostu; za Bowserem. Dotknięcie go powoduje zawalenie się mostu i kąpiel Bowsera w lawie. Mario uwalnia parę Toadów po drodze do księżniczki. Uwalania jednego Toada w pierwszym świecie, dwóch w drugim i tak dalej. W ósmym świecie Mario uwalnia księżniczkę. Kiedy Mario uwalnia Toady, można usłyszeć i sławną( dla niektórych denerwującą) sentencję: Dzięki Mario! Lecz nasza księżniczka jest w następnym zamku...(Thank you, Mario! But our princess is in another castle. kiedy mario dojdzie do 2 zamku przeszodzi do wodnego świata po wyjściu czeka Bowser. Po rozwaleniu drogi Bowserowi Mario wygrywa i dostaje całusa od księżniczki. en:Super Mario Bros. ja:スーパーマリオブラザーズ de:Super Mario Bros. es:Super Mario Bros. fi:Super Mario Bros. fr:Super Mario Bros. it:Super Mario Bros. ru:Super Mario Bros. pt-br:Super Mario Bros. no:Super Mario Bros. da:Super Mario Bros. Kategoria:Gry